Wok of Akiko's Shop
250px |game = PSO Episodes 1, 2, & 4 |type = Dagger |requirement = 412 ATP |stars = 9 |special = Charge |ATP = 170-160 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 25 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "The excellent combination of a wok and a ladle. It's very useful for both attack and defense." : — In-game description Wok of Akiko's Shop , also localized Akiko's Wok Set, is a rare dagger-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. This weapon is only obtainable as a seasonal drop from holiday rappies on version 3 and above (Xbox, Gamecube, and Blue Burst). Egg Rappy has a chance of dropping an Easter Egg that may contain this weapon among several others. Wok of Akiko's Shop can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's meseta in order to launch a powerful attack onto its targets. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Akiko's Wok Set has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Double Strike Pso_ep3_akiko_wok_set.png|Akiko's Wok Set|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop Pso_ep3_berill_hands.png|Berill's Hands|link=S-Berill's Hands 1 Pso_ep3_blade_dance.png|Blade Dance|link=Blade Dance Pso ep3 bloody art.png|Bloody Art*|link=Bloody Art Pso_ep3_cross_scar.png|Cross Scar|link=Cross Scar Pso_ep3_dagger.png|Dagger|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_doubleattack.png|'Double Attack' Pso_ep3_lavis_blades.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Pso_ep3_parms_blade.png|P-Arm's Blade|link=P-Arm's Blade Pso_ep3_red_dagger.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3_sbeats_blade.png|S-Beat's Blade*|link=S-Beat's Blade Pso_ep3_sreds_blade.png|S-Red's Blade*|link=S-Red's Blade Pso_ep3_sinow_beat.png|Sinow Beat|link=Sinow Beat Pso_ep3_sinow_beat+.png|Sinow Beat+|link=Sinow Beat Pso_ep3_sinow_blue.png|Sinow Blue|link=Sinow Blue Pso_ep3_sinow_zoa.png|Sinow Zoa|link=Sinow Zoa Pso_ep3_twin_chakram.png|Twin Chakram|link=Twin Chakram (Phantasy Star Online) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Daggers